The Golden Years Part2
by HorizonHC19
Summary: A futuristic story. The continuation from Part1


This is a comedy. Please don't take this seriously. I will try to write and post as much as I can, but since school is here, it will be a little harder. So keep looking for The Golden Years and Figures in the Night.  
  
The Golden Years Part2  
  
'Roof Roof'  
  
"Why thank you, Polident!" Shelby exclaims to their pet dog. Polident brought them the newspaper.  
  
Shelby opens the newspaper to the front page. "SCOTT! SCOTT!" She screams jumping up from the sofa. She ran as fast as she could to get to the bedroom, her flowery mint green robe gliding with her feet.  
  
"What's the matter?" Scott asks putting down his 'How to Age Successfully' book.  
  
"Look at this!" She points to the picture on the front page.  
  
Scott looks at it closely. "Why that's me! I won!" He smiles, showing off his shiny, straight teeth.  
  
"That's right. I'm so proud of you!" Shelby gives him a kiss, smudging bright pink lipstick all over his cheek.  
  
"I can't believe it." He says astonished.  
  
"Neither can I." Shelby smiles brightly. "Well, read it out loud. Then I'll hang it in a picture frame!"  
  
"Ok," Scott begins. "Scott Barringer, 96, is greatly honored of winning the most stylish suspender contest!"  
  
*****  
  
"Augusto! Augusto!" Juliette yells. She runs into the kitchen and sees Auggie race from the counter and back to his seat at the kitchen table. Juliette looks at him. Auggie has chocolate all over his face.  
  
"Auggie, is this how you want to present yourself at Burger Bob's?" She looks at him, tapping her slippered foot on the floor.  
  
"We got the job?!" Auggie stands up.  
  
"Yuppers. Follow me out to the car!" She slowly walks out.  
  
Auggie follows, his loafers making noise on the ground.  
  
Juliette opens the trunk. She pulls out two huge bags.  
  
"What is this?" He asks suspicious.  
  
"Well, I'll just show you. I'll make it a surprise!" She scrunches her nose and jogs back inside the house.  
  
"I have yet to keep up with her!" Auggie laughs.  
  
He walks inside and by the time he was back in, Juliette was already ready.  
  
"Ok, Auggie, I'm coming!" Juliette walks out looking like a huge hot dog.  
  
*****  
  
"That was such a beautiful anniversary surprise!" Daisy beams.  
  
"It sure was." Ezra says applying his 'Just For Men' mustache coloring.  
  
"It was so much fun." She walks to the living room and sits down. She turns on the TV. Ezra joins her.  
  
"This is boring." Ezra acknowledges to Daisy.  
  
"Then go do something else." She says simply, adjusting one of her many rollers.  
  
"Ok." Ezra leaves and returns with his discman. He turns it on and rap music blares into his ears.  
  
"Ezra! That is way too loud! Put your hearing aid in!" Daisy says annoyed that she can't watch TV.  
  
Ezra doesn't hear her, still bobbing up and down, dancing to his music. "Neer, neer, neer..." Ezra sings.  
  
"Ezra!" Daisy shouts.  
  
Ezra pretends to be Eminem and play the guitar. Daisy turns the discman off.  
  
"Hey!" Ezra says.  
  
Daisy ignores him and turns it to the news.  
  
"Hey look!" She points to the TV. "There's Scott! He won a contest!"  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Hank!" Kat yells. "We're gonna miss our doctors appointment!" She grabs her hot pink leopard print purse off the table.  
  
Hank follows after, carrying a ton a books.  
  
Kat opens the driver's side of the door and Hank places the books on the seat.  
  
"Thank you dear." Kat smiles and sits on them.  
  
They start to drive slowly. "How many books did you bring Hank?" She questions.  
  
"Uh, I dunno, I just brought some." He explains.  
  
"Well, I can't see!" Kat is looking through the steering wheel.  
  
She plunges through grass, hitting an old fence. "Oh, darn! We have to repair that again!" She exclaims.  
  
"Don't worry about now, we're going to be late." Hank confirms.  
  
Kat slowly backs the car up and they are once again on the road.  
  
'BEEP! BEEP!'  
  
Kat turns the steering wheel to avoid the car, and they spin back into the fence.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hank yells.  
  
*****  
  
David walks along the streets, disappointed at losing his toupee. He chased it and he chased it, but he was just not fast enough. He didn't feel like going home. He decided to stay at a 5 star hotel for the night.  
  
***  
  
"GO! YEAH! GO!" David yells at the TV, popcorn spilling everywhere.  
  
He is watching a hockey game. The buzzer goes off and David jumps into the air and spins around.  
  
"That was a good game!" He sighs. He goes over and puts on his glasses. "Oh shoot!" He says. "I did it again! I was routing for the wrong team! Those yougin's, they all look alike these days!"  
  
He plops back down into his chair. He decides he's bored, so he calls to rent a movie.  
  
"Ah, yes, let's see." He talks loudly into the phone. "I think I'll rent Chicken Run."  
  
'Knock Knock'  
  
"Who's there?" He asks laughing, walking to the door. He opens the door.  
  
"Here's your movie." A bell girl says.  
  
"Wowee!" David smirks. "Doin' anything tonight?"  
  
*****  
  
Sophie dials the number of Juliette and Auggie's house.  
  
"Are they there?" Peter asks excited.  
  
"Shhh!" Sophie hushes him.  
  
Juliette waddles over to the phone, still in her hot dog suit. "Hello?" She squeaks.  
  
"Ju-li-ette!" Sophie screams into the phone.  
  
"Sophie!" Juliette jumps up and down almost dropping the phone.  
  
"Hi! Next week is our..."  
  
"Reunion!" Juliette finishes for her. She smiles at Auggie who sits down to drink his freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"Can you come?"  
  
"Sure we can! Can't wait to see everyone. Ya know, I just saw Ezra the other day, and he hasn't changed since our senior year! He still looks so young-not a single gray hair in sight!" Her face gleams.  
  
"Ok, then! See you there!" Sophie hangs up the phone.  
  
"Can they come?" Peter asks.  
  
"MmmmHmmm." She takes her wheelchair and pops a wheelie. "This will be so exciting!"  



End file.
